character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Barda
Summary Once a member Darkseid's Female Furies, a group of female Apokoliptian warriors loyal to the God of Evil himself, Big Barda's life changed when she met the rebellious Scott, Highfather's grandson who had been placed in Darkseid's care as part of a peace treaty. The two New Gods soon fell in love and desired to escape Darkseid's clutches. They eventually succeeded, escaping to Earth in the process. There they adopted the identities of Barda and Scott Free, a pair of escape artists while secretly using their New God abilities to fight crime and entertain audiences around the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Big Barda, Barda Free Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: 276 Years Old (Was born in 1741 in Earth Years, but ceased aging once she reached 30 Years Old) Classification: New God of Apokolips, Superheroine, Former Member of the Female Furies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Immortality (Type 1), Gravity Manipulation with her Mega Rod and , Portal Creation with her Boom Tube and Mega Rod, Flight with her Aero Discs, Energy Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, and Healing with her Mother Box, Energy Projection with her Mega Rod, Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Due to her New God physiology, Barda is virtually immune to all earthly diseases), Can survive in space with her Mother Box, Resistance to Telepathy with her Mother Box Attack Potency: Solar System level (As the former leader of the Female Furies, Barda is a powerful New God capable of fighting Wonder Woman, and dealing grievous damage to Superman with her Mega Rod. She was able to fight the Female Furies and Lobo with physical force. She was able to hit Wonder Wonder One Million so hard that the impact scale broke) Speed: Massively FTL+ (As a particularly powerful New God, she has proven herself to be as fast as Kryptonians like Superman as well as Amazons like Wonder Woman) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Comparable to Wonder Woman) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level '(Comparable to Wonder Woman) (She was able to take hits from Lobo, Wonder Woman and is stronger than her Husband, who is able to fight Superman. Barda is able to withstand hits from Stompa, who almost killed Wonder Woman) 'Stamina: Very high (Barda's New God physiology allows her to operate for at least 48 hours before tiring and can last in protracted battles against other New Gods like the Female Furies) Range: Extended melee range with her Mega Rod, several dozen meters with her Mega Rod's concussive blasts (Can rip through the hull of a warship), At least Intergalactic with Mega Rod (She teleported Lobo to another Galaxy), Cross-universal with her Mother Box (Can reach across space-time and into other universes) Standard Equipment: * Apokolilptian Armor: Barda retained her Apokoliptian armor after escaping to Earth, using it to supplement her already impressive durability, being able to withstand attacks from other New Gods and their weaponry. * Mega Rod: Barda's signature weapon, a virtually indestructible rod with the functional components of a Mother Box. As a result, it is a powerful melee weapon that can easily clash with weapons like Wonder Woman's sword without suffering damage and can project powerful concussive blasts across a wide-range that can tear through the hulls of armored warships and force back entities as durable as Superman. * Mother Box: A sentient supercomputer kept on Barda's person at all times, its most well-known usage is its ability to create "Boom Tubes" that can transport Barda virtually anywhere she desires, between planets, solar systems, and even universes. They can also manipulate the gravitational constant of the surrounding area, allow Barda to survive in inhospitable conditions like the vacuum of space, manipulate and evolve non-sentient machines, heal Barda and sustain her in the face of life-threatening injuries, and transfer energy from one place to another. * Aero Discs: Special devices that can defy gravity, Big Barda can stand upon them in order to simulate flight, being able to maneuver through the air freely while using them. Intelligence: Having been groomed from an early age to be the leader of Darkseid's Female Furies, Barda is a master of all weapons and forms of hand-to-hand combat, utilizing everything from swords, to clubs, to rifles and cannons with great proficiency and stalemating combatants as skillful as Wonder Woman. She was able to thoroughly trounce the combined forces of the Female Furies while fighting alongside Wonder Woman. In addition, like most New Gods, Barda is naturally more intelligent than most humans due to her exposure to the Source. This allowed her to help her husband Scott design and construct numerous dangerous traps for use in his death-defying acts. Weaknesses: Like all New Gods, Barda is vulnerable to Radion, a substance that can potentially bypass her natural durability if weaponized against her in the form of a blaster or a bomb. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Rod Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Married Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:New Gods Category:Tier 4